The Great Repeat
by totalfangirl1233
Summary: annabeth just went on a quest that she thought was very important but what she doesn't know is she missed out on a more important quest that saves two worlds.


The Great Repeat

By: Nicole Thompson

Meeting Constance

Hey my name is Constance Chase. You might think my story is a little crazy and you might think I am a little crazy too. I believe in mythical creatures from Ancient Greece. You might be thinking "So a lot of people believe in mythical creatures." But I believe in them because I am a mythical creature.

Meeting Albus

Hey my name is Albus Weasley. I live in a family of 8 wizards my mom, dad, Fred, George, Ginny, Ron, Bill, Charlie and me. My brother is best friends with one of the most famous wizards of all time. I feel left out, nobody knows me, and they only know Ron and the rest of my family.

Meeting Timmy

Hey my name is Timmy Scott I am Constance's half brother. I don't think she mentioned that we are half bloods or demigods. We are half mortal half god that means one of our real parents is a god and the other is just normal. I am a son of Ares the god of war. My other half sister is the head of the cabin. She always has to be in charge but that is all going to change because Chiron is trying to get some of us to go into the wizard world to make peace with them so they can help us defeat the titans. I am going to go on that trip because nobody wants to go and I get to pick the last 2 people. I am going to prove myself a leader.

Meeting Maria

Hey my name is Maria Parkinson. I am a wizard just like Albus but he is a Gryffindor and I am a Slytherin. Dumbledore said that I was in charge of new students. I don't know who would come to Hogwarts in the middle of the year. He also said that I couldn't let them do magic or something really bad would happen. The last thing he said was we would need them to defeat you know who. I wonder who they could be.

Meeting Martha

Hey I am Martha Truth. I am just like Timmy and Constance but I don't know who my godly parent is. Most gods show who their kids are but there are a chunk of us that have no clue. I could the child of a minor that has a strong scent. That scent attracts monsters to us so we have to be trained to fight them so we go to Camp Half-Blood. At Camp Half-Blood we are safe from all of the monsters. I have been there since I was 4 and now I am 13 that is 9 years I have seen people come and go in and out of Camp Half-Blood. Some of those people being my friends that I thought I would have forever but now I am just some girl with no friends.

1: Camp Half-Blood

Here I was sitting in homeroom bored out of my mind when suddenly… Sorry but my story doesn't go like that. I was sitting on my couch when my mom told me something I would have never believed in. She told me I was the daughter of a Greek god. Not as exciting as you thought right? She told me that I would have to go to so camp to live.

So here I am now. I am at this camp where I found out that my dad is the war god. I am meant to be this fighting machine but I'm not. At least one of my half-brothers is like me, his name is Timmy. Gods of Olympus I forgot to tell you my name I'm Constance Chase daughter of Ares the war god.

Other than Timmy I don't fit in at all, almost all of my half-siblings have this powerful item from my dad but I have nothing. Even Timmy has this sword that makes everyone want war when he says the command. It's like middle school all over again; I am the one who always gets picked on.

I do remember having an older sister but she ran away when I was five. My mom said her name is Annebeth and that she goes to this camp. She also told me that the dad that I grew up with is really my stepdad. I don't know where she is but I have heard other people talk about her saying that she is on some quest but how should I know I got here a day ago.

Anyway we get to play capture the flag tonight but people were get armor ready so I don't know what's really going on. Timmy told me that people always do that for capture the flag. I am getting kind of sacred of these people.

Wait is it really 5:30 already well time for dinner after that it is time for capture the flag. When I got to dinner yesterday I found out that we have to give part of our meals to the gods. That just sounded like a bunch a baloney. The plates that we get have our dinner already on it like it remembers us.


End file.
